U.S. Pat. No. 88,267 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,670 PA0 New York Times--Nov. 23, 1975, Section 4, Page 5, "Up In the Air" PA0 The Illustrated London News--July 7, 1970, "Airship Argosies Are the Answer"